


Faculty Holiday Photo

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Community: hoggywartyxmas, F/M, Gen, tiny bit of full frontal nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Summary: The Hogwarts Faculty tries to keep it together for the annual Yule card photo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Comments: 56
Kudos: 127





	Faculty Holiday Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/agMOkGX)   



End file.
